


Walk In My Shoes.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Body Swap, Lies, M/M, Swearing, established relationships - Freeform, sex., slander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an article claims Gerard and the rest of MCR refuse to be in the same room as Adam and his band, a feud goes public, but what started it? and what will they do when Adam and Gerard swap bodies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk In My Shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Neither band are the bad guy and no one will be getting bashed.

It was a stupid feud. Adam didn't even know how it had started, but it was getting on his nerves now. He'd always liked My Chemical Romance’s music and the positive message they seemed to be giving kids and all their fans really. But when they get booked on the same TV show, giving interviews on Ellen, MCR had refused to be in the same waiting room as Adam and his band. Someone had found out about it and the so called feud goes public. MCR don't make any public comments about hating Adam, but they all flat out to refuse to explain what was going on at the Ellen show. Adam doesn't get it. He doesn't like being hated and not knowing why. 

　

So when he gets invited, along with his whole band to a children's charity show he says yes, even though he knows MCR are going to be there as well. He won't let some petty feud that he didn't even start stop him from doing good in the world. The charity’s having an auction, for hugs, kisses and signatures of the celebrities that are present. Adam, his band, the dancers have all agreed to be a part of that. They'll be able to raise a lot of money, make a difference. He doesn't know what the guys from My Chemical Romance's problems are, but he knows he's not done anything wrong. So if they want to be childish and avoid being in the same room as him, well that's their problem. 

　

They go to the event, eat, drink, laugh as each of them is sent to the 'slaughter', not one of them doesn't make money. They all laugh when the bids just keep going up and up for a hug with Tommy. Adam's pretty sure he's made more money than anyone else today and he comes back to their table with a pink blush staining his cheeks. Adam takes a hold of his hand under the table, because they aren't exactly out as a couple yet. It's a good day, with good people, for a good cause and he doesn't even see the members of My Chemical Romance till after the charity event is over. He's waiting for his car, most of the others have left already, but Tommy is coming home with him, so they’re getting a separate car home. Tommy has gone to the bathroom so Adam is waiting for him when the car gets there before Tommy is back. He asks the car to wait and goes back, looking for Tommy and walks right into Gerard Way and he means walks into. 

　

"Watch out." The short guy, Frank he thinks, snaps and Adam scowls. It was an accident, he doesn't know why they are getting so pissy. His vision greys out and the room slips sideways, but Adam doesn't get why, they didn't clash heads or anything. He can't even manage to reply or do anything and he blinks to try and clear his vision, but it makes the lights go out instead. 

　

When his vision comes back he's in a car, so Tommy must have got him to the car while he was still in a daze or something, but then he looks beside him and finds a man who whilst he is small and covered in tattoos, he isn’t Tommy. He doesn't know why the hell he'd be alone in a car with Frank Iero. He turns, planning to ask Frank what the hell is happening when he notices he's in dark jeans instead of suit pants and the hands resting on them? His nails had been painted black, but it hadn't been all chipped like this and there’s flakes of paint all over his skin. He's beginning to freak the fuck out.

　

"Frank?" He says and stops, that isn't his voice. He's heard it before, been linked to clip after clip on Twitter of Gerard Way saying no comment when asked about Adam. 

　

"Something up, Gerard?" Frank asks and Adam almost chokes, he's in Gerard Way’s body, they have swapped bodies.

　

"Nothing," He's freaking out, hearing himself talk in a voice, in an accent that isn't his is beyond weird. He doesn't know what to do, doesn't know how this could happen and if he's in Gerard's body, is Gerard in his body?

　

 

+++++++++++++++

 

　

Maybe he should be freaking out more. He's sat in a stranger’s house; he's swapped bodies with a stranger. But Gerard's always been a little bit more opened minded than most people. So he's swapped bodies with a Glam rock star, he just needs to figure out why. Every film he's ever seen that included people trading bodies had a simple message. You swapped bodies with someone when you were meant to learn something from them or their lives. He just hasn't figured out what he's meant to learn about Adam Lambert. Well he's learned stuff, like the bassist he's meant to be 'just friends' with well he seems to be pretty much living with Adam. His stuff's all over the place and he knows the way around the place, which makes one of them.

　

Gerard kind of likes the guy despite himself, seen as he lead them both straight to the kitchen and started making coffee. He's a man after Gerard's heart. Also he's maybe not so straight as Gerard heard after all that AMA crap. When he'd seen that, he'd thought Adam might be the kind of guy he would like, he was so unapologetic about his sexuality. The world needed more out mainstream artists, but shit had turned sour and he'd seen that maybe Adam was the kind of guy to avoid. 

　

"Are you okay, that guy Frank seemed pretty pissed at you." Tommy says, handing Gerard a mug of coffee and he can say one thing for Adam, he has good taste, the coffee is perfect.

　

"I'm fine." He wonders if Frank did anything he'll need to apologize for later. He can feel Adam's body like it's his own and it doesn't feel like he's been hit or anything.

　

"Cool, I wish I knew why they hated us." Tommy says, pushing his blond bangs out of his eyes. Gerard likes his eye makeup, it really works for him. It's pretty, feminine, but not like he's in drag or anything, even though he'd probably look cool dressed up like that.

　

He's a little confused though, by what he's saying, how can Tommy not know what the man he lived with did. He doesn't know how to ask without giving away that he's not really Adam. He's just borrowing his body, hopefully for not a long time. But he kind of wants to know, Adam and Tommy seem pretty close, so why wouldn't Adam tell Tommy about the interview he gave about Gerard and Frank.

　

"Um, thanks for the coffee." Gerard says instead, because he doesn't know what to say. Tommy smiles, puts his coffee down and leans forward and presses his lips to Gerard's, well Adam's. He draws back sharply before Gerard has worked out how to respond, because this is not his boyfriend. He has a boyfriend, who isn't Tommy.

　

"You’re not Adam." Tommy says, backing away from him, eyes wide and Gerard's kind of impressed that just from that brief kiss, Tommy knew he wasn't really Adam. Suggests he's kissed Adam a lot more than people know about.

　

 

+++++++++++++++++

 

　

Adam is really glad a driver was taking Gerard and his band to his house, because he'd have been lost. He's still freaking out a little, but hoping this is something reversible, like Freaky Friday. He wants his body back, he's worried that Gerard will upset Tommy somehow because of the feud Gerard had started. Much like Tommy, Frank heads straight to the kitchen and starts making coffee, it's something Tommy seems to do whenever he comes home. Mikey, his, Gerard's brother had his phone out and Adam sits down next to him, because if Mikey's on his phone, at least he won't try and talk.

　

Adam glances over and sees that Mikey is in youtube and soon the others are gathered around waiting.

　

"I can't believe we had to play nice when we ran into that asshole." Frank says as Mikey presses play and Adam has to hold in a complaint, he hasn't done anything. Even as he thinks it, a video of him comes up.

　

"What do you think of Gerard and Frank kissing on stage?" A voice off camera asks.

　

"It's ridiculous, just because they're not really gay, they don't get any shit for doing it like I do. It pisses me off, they just want attention. I'm fighting to live my life freely, they’re not. People like that make me a little sick." Adam hears himself complain and he jumps to his feet, realization dawning on him as he realizes something, that interview was before Ellen, seeing this, no wonder My Chemical Romance didn't want to be near them on the Ellen show.

　

"Gerard?" Frank asks with a frown.

　

"That's not the right question to answer. That's what I, I mean he said talking about Madonna and Brittany. I was pissed that because they were girls, it was seen as hot and then when I kissed Tommy, they made a big deal about it." Adam rambles.

　

"What? Are you okay, Gerard?" Ray asks and then the world spins again and Adam finds himself back in his own kitchen, Tommy standing a few steps away from him, looking suspicious.

　

"Adam?" he says softly and Adam stumbles forward to grab him. He was only out of his own body for a short time, but he's really glad to be back in his own body. Tommy turns his face up, claiming Adam's mouth in a kiss and he feels Tommy smiling as he draws back. 

　

"It's really you." Tommy says happily.

　

"So that wasn't a freaky dream? I really swapped bodies?" Adam says, stunned.

　

"I didn't like it, no leaving me like that again." Tommy says firmly before kissing Adam again. Tommy melts against him and the last thing Adam is thinking about is body swapping, feuds or My Chemical Romance. Tommy presses him against the kitchen counter, kissing him like they have been apart for years rather than hours. Tommy's hand slides between their bodies, opens up Adam's fly and as much as they need to talk about what Adam found out about the feud, but he can never resist Tommy. Even harder to resist when Tommy wraps a hand around him and starts jerking him off; it feels very, very good to be back in his own body. His hips thrust, fucking Tommy's hand, suddenly desperate to reconnect with his lover, he's hard and aching and he knows he won't last long. He loves this man, loves what they have together, the idea of losing it, being someone else who doesn't get to have this is almost too much for him. 

　

He comes, mouth against Tommy's neck, sucking the skin into his mouth, leaving a mark. 

　

"Never leave me again." Tommy says, nipping at Adam's earlobe.

　

"I didn't mean to leave this time." Adam points out.

　

"Still, don't do it again." Tommy says firmly and even though the feud needs settling and he knows how to do it now, he needs to take care of his lover first. He takes Tommy's hand and leads him to their bedroom, wanting to get Tommy naked, wanting to feel him. He loves being the only man who has ever done this with Tommy and he's really glad that he's damn sure Gerard didn't use Adam's body to touch Tommy's.

　

They make love slowly, like they’re relearning each other's bodies, even though their separation was only short and after he explains what he saw to Tommy, calls Lane to start work on ending a feud that never should have started to begin with.

　

 

++++++++++++++++

 

　

Walking into a room with a band that you've been feuding with for months is weird, but not as weird as swapping bodies with one of its members, so Adam's feeling pretty okay with it. Lane has promised though that the band have been shown the original interview Adam gave, before it was edited to make it look like Adam had a problem with Gerard and Frank kissing on stage. He stands up when they walk in the room, shakes Gerard hand and he feels like he already knows him. They haven't met before, not really, but he's been inside Gerard's body, in his home, so they don't feel like strangers.

　

"I'm sorry for the Ellen thing." Gerard says as they sit down.

　

"Don't be, it's perfectly understandable, whoever edited that video and tweeted it to you made you think I was bad mouthing you." Adam shrugs, he's over the feud, now that he knows Gerard and the other men in My Chemical Romance’s reasons for not wanting to be around him.

　

"You’re really understanding," Gerard comments.

　

"I just believe walking a mile in a man's shoes before judging him," Adam says with a smile and he sees Gerard's eyes light up.

　

He thinks he could be friends with these people, they’re good people, with a lot of the same beliefs as him. The feud is over now, it shouldn't have taken a freak body swap to sort things out, but Adam doesn't care what it took, he's just glad the feud is over and he's secretly very, very pleased that Tommy knew that Adam wasn't himself after a short and chaste kiss. He means what he says, he's seen things from Gerard's side, walked in the other man's shoes and he doesn't hate him, he hates whoever lied about him, but the world is full of liars. As long as the people who matter know the truth, he doesn't care about what people say about him. But if he ends up feuding with anyone ever again, he's going straight to Youtube to check for any videos; he doesn't want to have to swap bodies again. As much of an insight as walking in someone else's body was, he likes his body and plans to keep it, seen as Tommy's pretty damn fond of it, too.

　

The End.


End file.
